


BELIEVER

by Bucai233



Category: Original Story
Genre: Other, Sci-Fi, little stupid storys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucai233/pseuds/Bucai233
Summary: “手脚可以丢，脑袋不行，记住了？”





	BELIEVER

**Author's Note:**

> 这两位都是改造人，其中宇文珂的改造程度比较高。  
> 有一种说法是宇文珂是王宇辉的克隆体。  
> 有修改。感谢圣杯和城久两位亲友的科普。

　　这也不是什么不常见的事，至少对于王宇辉和宇文珂来说是这样。  
　　  
　　“珂儿，”王宇辉问，“干嘛呢？”  
　　没人回答他。于是王宇辉走进地下室，拖鞋敲打在铁质楼梯上发出清脆的声音。“珂儿？”他继续叫。地下室里没开其他的灯，王宇辉看见宇文珂坐在工作台前不知道在摆弄什么。白色的灯光惨兮兮地投到墙上，中间镂出她算不上瘦削的背影。  
　　王宇辉说：“该去充电了，小子，时候不早了。”可是她没有理他。王宇辉走上前去，看到宇文珂正叼着螺丝刀，试图单身修理她那不太听使唤的胳膊。王宇辉叹了口气，从宇文珂的嘴里把那把螺丝刀拿了出来：“还是我来吧。”  
　　宇文珂说，哟，王大爷，你终于有空了。  
　　前两天出门溜达时王宇辉和宇文珂遇到了一点麻烦，某些捡到了废弃军用外骨骼的小混混试图从他们俩身上捞点儿好处，比如一两张酒水配给劵什么的。几个人气势汹汹地围住了宇文珂和王宇辉，放了几句狠话，像什么“不把东西交出来我们就把你们打得你妈都认不出来”和“小姑娘长的不错要不要哥哥们疼爱一下”。王宇辉叹了口气，说，一群傻逼。宇文珂倒是笑了，她和王宇辉背靠背站着，看着那些小混混出拳，被王宇辉稳稳接住。  
　　他们是人类太空军第五舰队的尖端科技产物，即使这么些年没有得到正确的保养，干掉这些人还是没有问题的。  
　　只是宇文珂，她的改造程度太高。  
　　混战结束后王宇辉没什么事，而宇文珂就不太行了。逃离舰队之前她一切关于战斗的数据被清了个空，现在则被那些她从前从不会在意的外骨骼装甲打到像木偶一样乱七八糟地躺在地上。虽然那些小混混已经去见了撒旦。  
　　王宇辉皱眉：“珂儿……”  
　　“我没事。”宇文珂说，“搭把手。”王宇辉没说什么，只是帮她把手掰回了原来的位置。她再把自己错了位的手臂扳了回去，钛合金敲打在一起发出类似于王宇辉穿拖鞋下楼梯的声音。嘶！王宇辉倒抽一口凉气，要不是宇文珂的痛觉传感器有问题，她绝不会这么玩的。就算是改造人 也并不能很轻松地做到这些事情。接着是腿，最后她拧了拧脖子，调整了一下头的位置。她坐在地上歇了一会儿，对王宇辉说我们回去吧，我感觉我得休息休息。  
　　就是打那天起，宇文珂那只裸露着机械骨骼的手臂，开始不听使唤了。  
　　一开始只是使不上劲，后来则是时不时地漏电抽搐。王宇辉答应宇文珂会帮她修，可那场斗殴中暴露出来的才是首要问题。  
　　宇文珂的结缔组织替代物消耗得差不多了。  
　　民品根本不能用，军品又弄不到。王宇辉一直在操心这破事以至于忘了自己还得修修宇文珂的手臂。  
　　“对不起啊，最近事儿太多了给忘了。”王宇辉熟练的打开那些保护装置，看到里面精细的线路，“应该就是个接触不良 ，我给你修好之后你休息两天观察观察，我很久没干过这事儿了。”  
　　“你说了你会写备忘录的。”  
　　“……我忘了？”  
　　“王大爷。”  
　　“我错了还不行吗小祖宗。”王宇辉说，“别闹了，早点干完早点去充电。今天我终于把你的东西给找着了，可累死我了。”  
　　王宇辉开始唠叨，不过就是些上哪儿去弄到了违禁物品等等之类的琐事，宇文珂什么都没听进去。她盯着自己的手臂，发现自己想不起来它原来有血有肉的样子。  
　　“你会去帮他们出任务吗？我是说，买给你东西的人。”  
　　“会啊，不过这就不关你事了。”王宇辉把那些保护装置复原，“好了。这两天呆在安全屋里别乱跑，每天我都会检查一下，听懂了吧？”  
　　宇文珂点点头。王宇辉站起来伸了个懒腰，摸了摸她的头：“好孩子，睡觉去吧。”  
　　宇文珂从来都不知道“睡觉”就是普通人对充电的称呼。


End file.
